User talk:Theprawncracker
Links Hi, Ryan! Just wanted to let you know that you're including a / at the end of your links (the reason I'm editing them). That extra character messes up the link for some reason. --Justin 02:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoops. Definitely didn't mean to be doing that... Haha. Thanks for fixing them up for me man! -- Ryan :No problemo! Nice to see ya on the wiki. --Justin 02:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Images (again) Ryan, please read the Guidelines on the page again before uploading any more images. They're still way too big. Thanks. -- Scarecroe 04:58, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Family Guy *That's a great idea. Scott set up a References category, so it'll fit right in there. I just opened up a Family Guy page, so you're all ready to go. -- Toughpigs 02:57, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Hey Ryan - how about noting which quotes came from which episodes?--MuppetVJ 03:51, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Hmm, yeah I think that would be good, but it'll require some more research on my part. I'll get that done ASAP. Theprawncracker Quotes *Hey Ryan: Thanks for posting the Muppet Christmas Carol quotes! I'm making separate quote pages for all the movie quotes, so I just moved yours over to Quotes: The Muppet Christmas Carol. We've just today developed a format for quotes pages -- you can see it at Quotes: Gonzo the Great. Would you mind checking that out, and updating the Christmas Carol page to fit that format? -- Toughpigs 02:39, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks Danny that's great about the new quote pages. I fixed it to fit the new quote format. -- Theprawncracker 8:45, 13 Dec 2005 * Excellent, thanks. It looks great! -- Toughpigs 02:57, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image use * Ryan, please read the Guidelines on the page before uploading any more images. Thanks. -- Scarecroe 23:19, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'm sorry, I thought I understood how to do it the first time I tried and I realized I didn't. But I got it figured out. -- '' User: Theprawncracker 5:23, 12 Dec 2005'' Uncle Deadly page * I don't see a problem on the Uncle Deadly page -- it looks like all your info is there. By the way, please call me Danny. What's your name? -- Toughpigs 05:47, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks Danny, my name's Ryan. Great site you started here! :) --User:Theprawncracker 07:55, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Hi Ryan! It's nice to meet you. Would you mind giving me the first initial of your last name? I want to put you on the page, and we've already got another Ryan there. :) I can put you on as Ryan P. (for Prawncracker) if you want. -- Toughpigs 14:19, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *By the way, I just realized what must have happened with the Uncle Deadly page -- you probably misspelled it when you typed it in, or you followed a link that was misspelled. That brought you to a new page, and you thought that your info had been taken down. You have to be careful with page names -- spelling counts! -- Toughpigs 15:02, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Oh my initial is D. Danny. Hope this helps! And this site is amazing!! -- User: Theprawncracker 4:52, 13 Dec 2005 Welcome! *Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's great to see you jumping in on the Uncle Deadly page. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Toughpigs 02:19, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Uncle Deadly Returns *Ahh! I see the Uncle Deadly page has returned, though I sware it dissapeared this morning! - Hi, I'm Beauregard from MC, by the way, and have started on some cool pages here (mainly quotes and Beauregards lol) Mat B Regard